Only For A Sibling
by Windswift
Summary: Siblings aren't evil, just overlyloving! Mokuba makes Seto stay home with him, and Serenity has Joey play House. The Ishtars play hide and go seek! Ryou's condemned to Hell! Much sibling cuteness!
1. Sick day captive

Windswift: I'm back!!! And it's time to torture Seto!!!  
  
Seto: -_- You're far too happy about this . . .  
  
Windswift: Ah, but there are more subtle ways of torture . . .  
  
Bakura: XD I'm not a victim this time!!!  
  
Windswift: (evil grin) Hai, you are, actually  
  
Bakura: . . . .  
  
Windswift: You're doing the disclaimer ^^  
  
Bakura: No  
  
Windswift: Do you want me to turn my attention to torturing you?  
  
Bakura: IF WINDSWIFT DOESN'T OWN US WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE SO MUCH POWER OVER US?!?!?!  
  
Windswift: (blinks) Um . . . I'll count that this time . . .  
  
Bakura: I'd be a lot happier if you didn't have the control over me that you do . . . .  
  
Windswift: Well, at least I'm not torturing you with siblings  
  
Bakura: Do I have a sibling?  
  
Kristinati: (gives Windswift a flying glomp) KONNICHI WA! AH! It's the freaky evil guy!!!  
  
Bakura: ?  
  
Kristinati: Lookie, it's Seto! And Mokuba! They're the Chipmunk brothers!!!  
  
Seto: What . . . the . . .?  
  
Seto: This is almost worse than Andrea . . .  
  
Mokuba: I'm scared  
  
Kristinati: See, it's your picture (shows him the picture of him in the locket from Duelist Kingdom) You look like a chipmunk!!!  
  
Windswift: I am not responsible for my sister's insanity . . . .  
  
Seto: You have my sympathy. Now get rid of her.  
  
Kristinati: ON TO THE FIC!!!  
  
((+)~  
  
Only For A Sibling  
  
Once upon a time, there was a high priest in Ancient Egypt. But that's not the story I'm writing today. Though, in a way, it does concern that boy, this has rather more to do with a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp. . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba was already awake, ready for school, and researching new technology on his computer at the time most of his peers would be only just getting up. Perhaps that efficient nature had something to do with becoming the head of a company at a young age.  
  
A timid knock sounded at his door, something that didn't happen every day.  
  
"Come in." His eyes never wavered from the computer screen.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba called. Seto turned to face him - despite the fact that he seemed cold, he loved his little brother more than anything.  
  
"Nii-sama, I don't feel well. Will you stay home with me today?" He looked adorable with his pleading, tired eyes and rumpled halo of black hair.  
  
Any resolve Seto had was weakening, and he couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He picked him up and plopped him on the bed. "Wait just a minute, okay?" Mokuba smiled and nodded, cuddling up with one of his brother's pillows. [So kawaii! ^^ ]  
  
Seto went into the bathroom to change his clothes. After all, why wear his school uniform if he wasn't going?  
  
He went back into his bedroom and scooped up Mokuba to carry him downstairs. The younger Kaiba brother hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Arigato, big brother!"  
  
Seto chuckled. "You're welcome."  
  
"Can I watch TV?"  
  
"Sure." He set Mokuba down, who promptly went off in search of a nice, warm blanket. Seto meanwhile began the hunt for the remote control.  
  
He soon spied it under the coffee table, and prepared to leave the room after he turned on the TV. However, the brunette was tackled by the return of a short and blanketed force. A moment later, Seto found himself shoved onto the couch with Mokuba seated on his lap, the cute gray eyes staring into his own.  
  
"Stay with me, onegai?"  
  
Well, there really wasn't much else Kaiba could do at that point, so he surrendered to the kawaii child sitting on him.  
  
Mokuba commandeered the remote, switching it to a channel with his favorite cartoons [I can't be specific, I don't watch much TV, I don't know what cartoons exist now on any channels, and I don't know what boys my sister's age like to watch.]. He snuggled into his brother's lap, cuddling comfortably as if Seto existed solely for that purpose. In fact, Seto could almost hear the kid purring . . .  
  
Mokuba looked up, seeing Seto stoically watching, well, more like glaring, at the TV with indifference. He silently giggled to himself: his niisan looked so serious, and he wasn't even blinking! He'd have to get Seto to teach him that trick, it looked like fun!  
  
Seto looked down, his normally icy sapphire orbs melting at the happy look on his younger brother's face. He regretted that he didn't spend much time with him anymore.  
  
Rousing himself from his thoughts, he found himself staring at the messy ebony of the top of Mokuba's head, for the boy had turned back to his ever- faithful cartoons. Seto gently began untangling the well-tousled strands of hair. It seemed like something his mother would have done. But Mokuba never got the chance to know his mother . . .  
  
Mokuba dozed off, fists clutching Seto's shirt like a security blanket. The older Kaiba shifted him gently as he turned off the TV, listening to Mokuba murmur indistinguishable nonsense in his sleep.  
  
'How can he _enjoy_ those shows? They're so melodramatic, so pointless! You can already tell what's going to happen! And they're so unrealistic. But, if it makes him happy . . .' Seto massaged his temples, trying to recover from the horror of being subjected to shows far below his age level.  
  
'What a despicable form of torture . . . reminds me of Pegasus . . .' He frowned at that thought. He'd nearly lost Mokuba then . . .  
  
He pushed those thoughts away. 'I'm here for Mokuba now, and that's all that's important.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was practically falling asleep from boredom. He'd been sitting in the same spot for several hours because he couldn't get Mokuba _off_ him. By now he was getting pretty desperate.  
  
Suddenly he had a brilliant idea! Well, not really brilliant, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Only for you, kid," he muttered. If he couldn't get Mokuba to let go of his shirt without waking him up, he'd just let him keep the shirt. [And I'm sure all you fangirls are loving this idea ^.~ ]  
  
Carefully, Seto pulled off this signature trench coat, setting it over the arm of the sofa. He then slipped his arms out of the sleeves, trying to create as little movement as possible. He pulled the back of the shirt off over his head, and gently moved Mokuba, still holding the clothing captive, onto the sofa cushions.  
  
Seto grabbed his trench coat and went upstairs, deciding he'd rather not parade around his house shirtless. He was trying to be a respected CEO, after all.  
  
However, halfway there he was stopped by a loud wail coming from back downstairs, apparently from the room he'd just left. Kaiba sighed and turned around - Mokuba must have woken up and assumed he had been deserted.  
  
Sure enough, he reappeared to cries of "Seto! Why'd you leave?! I though you left me and went to work! You're so mean!"  
  
"I did-"  
  
"YOU LEFT AND DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU MUST HATE ME!" Mokuba ran up to his room.  
  
Seto blinked, the sudden silence ringing in his ears. He then checked his watch to verify the time.  
  
[Exactly 5 minutes later]  
  
Seto was nearly knocked over by a flying tackle- er, hug. Mokuba sobbed into his chest, getting the older boy rather wet.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it can you forgive me I know you love me I love you too I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm -"  
  
"Take a breath, Mokuba."  
  
He took in a large gulp of air, trying to calm down. "Gomen nassai, Aishiteru." He looked up suddenly. "Seto, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"  
  
Ah, the joys of siblings . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Seto . . . . Seto . . . ." A faint whispered cry woke him from his sleep.  
  
"Seto, I had a nightmare! Can I sleep with you? The monsters are afraid of you."  
  
"Sure," Seto replied, still half asleep. Mokuba scrambled onto the bed and under the covers.  
  
"Arigato, nii-sama."  
  
Seto smiled as he watched Mokuba drift off to sleep, an angelic and peaceful expression drifting over the younger boy's face. He made a mental note of thanks that he had one person who didn't make him be Kaiba: cold and heartless bastard, but just Seto: someone's older brother.  
  
Oh, and everybody had lots of good dreams that night. ^^  
  
((+)~  
  
Another fic done! I might add more chapters for other siblings . . . . or I might leave it as a one shot. You never know.  
  
Please don't flame, and so on and so forth. I know it's written really strangely, but that's no cause to get evile. But if you can tell me how to improve it, that would be greatly appreciated ^^  
  
-Windswift, Shinju, and Co. ((+)~ 


	2. Watashi wa koinu inu desu!

Windswift: I'm back! And now it's Joey's turn to discover the torture of siblings! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Joey: Dis can't be good . . .  
  
Seto: (snickers) poor inu  
  
Windswift: Anyway, it's not that I don't like Joey, it's just that Serenity loves him. ^^ Always keep an optimistic mind!  
  
Joey: Dat sounds more like 'sadistic' ta me  
  
Windswift: That's why I didn't ask you ^^ On another note, this chapter is dedicated to my niisan (though I doubt he cares). I don't know how he ever put up with me ^^ but I'm glad he did. AISHITERU NII-SAMA!!!  
  
Seto: That's nice, now get on with torturing Joey. I've had my turn, so now I'm waiting for you to make it all worthwhile.  
  
Windswift: That's not nice . . .  
  
Notes: Most of this takes place when they're younger. Um . . . pick an age, I didn't give it much thought . . . .  
  
((+)~  
  
Only For a Sibling  
  
"C'mon, c'mon, jump! YES! Who's the man! I win again!" Joey victoriously punched the air, accidentally dislodging his video game controller from the box.  
  
Serenity giggled from her spot on the sofa. "Go, Joey!"  
  
He got up and began to take his bows, attempting to keep a straight and humble face. Serenity had to smother more giggles with her hands.  
  
"Heehee, no one can beat my brother, the great Joey!"  
  
"True, true," Joey replied modestly. "I've tried to let them beat me, but they never can manage it."  
  
He then sat down and grabbed his controller again. "You wanna play?"  
  
"Nah, I'll watch."  
  
"Hey, if you can wait while I brilliantly play through one more game, I'll do something with you, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" she cried happily.  
  
Several game over's later (one from not having the controller plugged in, and a few "Just glitches in the game, so they don't count.") the doorbell rang. Joey ran downstairs to answer it.  
  
Serenity followed after her big brother, wondering who was at the door.  
  
"Hey, Tristan!" Joey gave his buddy a friendly slap on the back. Serenity giggled at the look on Tristan's face - apparently the slap was a little harder than friendly.  
  
"Hey, Joey!" He poked his head around the blond. "Hiyah, Serenity," he waved.  
  
"Hi!" she replied, waving back. Tristan was silly, but he was always nice to her.  
  
"You wanna come to the arcade with me?" He was back to talking with her older brother.  
  
"Yeah, sure -"  
  
"Jo-ey . . ." Serenity wailed, clinging to her brother's arm. She looked the picture of adorable, lower lip trembling, eyes wide in distress, and light brown hair framing the pathetic face. The one she knew Joey _couldn't_ resist. "You _promised_ you'd play with me!"  
  
"Awww . . . ."  
  
Tristan winked. "Guess you're already occupied. See ya later!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya 'round." Joey shut the door.  
  
Serenity hugged her older brother tightly. "Thank you!"  
  
He grinned down at her. "You know I can't resist."  
  
She said something to the effect of, "That's why I use it, silly," but it was muffled in his shirt.  
  
"So, what do ya want to play, Serenity?"  
  
"Ummm . . . ." She let go of him, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "How about house?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yay! I'll go set up!" She ran off, an ecstatic expression on her face.  
  
Joey smiled, glad that he could put that radiant grin on his little sister's face. He considered it one of his sacred duties as older brother, along with being her protector and that good thing that adults called a "role model."  
  
Serenity came back and started tugging on his hand. "Come on, big brother, everything's ready!"  
  
Joey allowed himself to be "pulled" up to Serenity's room, though boys bigger than her had yet to make him move when he didn't want to.  
  
The bed sat in the middle of the room, the pink comforter lying rumpled at the end and the sheets stripped from it. On one side, a doll cradle sat in a corner, with a blanket piled in the corner opposite. A pillow from the bed sat by the cradle.  
  
On the other side, an upturned laundry basket was graced with a doll blanket and set for three with pieces from a tea set.  
  
"That's the kitchen," Serenity said, waving her arm at the impromptu table, "and that's the bedroom," this time gesturing at the blankets.  
  
She produced a baby doll from within the confines of the comforter. "I'm the mommy, and this is my baby."  
  
"So what am I, the dad?"  
  
Serenity giggled. "No, silly, you're the puppy!"  
  
Joey's face fell. "The puppy?"  
  
"Onegai, brother?"  
  
'Only for you, Serenity . . .' Joey smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I told you I'd play, didn't' I?"  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
Serenity placed the doll in the cradle, then began officiously explaining the finer points of the make-believe home.  
  
"This pillow is my bed, and you sleep on the blankets. This," she pointed to the bed, "is the outside. You have to let me know when you want to go out. And that's the table," the laundry basket, "but you have to be a good dog and sit on the floor, not at the table."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Serenity gave him a pointed look. "Puppies say 'woof.'"  
  
For anyone else, Joey would have rolled his eyes, but instead he gave an obliging "Woof woof!" He even kneeled down on the floor for good measure.  
  
"Good boy!" Serenity replied, patting his messy golden hair as if petting a real dog.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She insisted on parading him around the house under the pretense of taking him for a walk. (Joey'd managed to convince her that they didn't need to go around the neighborhood), so he had crawled around on his hands and knees, giving the occasional bark, and had a pink dress-up sash tied around his neck. The "law" said he needed a leash, but he suspected Serenity just found it cute.  
  
She had also pleaded to okaa-san to take a picture. Joey smiled at it, embarrassing though it was. It really did look cute. And Joey was the only one who could put a smile on her face like that.  
  
He set the picture back down on his desk, waiting for his sister to arrive.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt."  
  
Joey's fists clenched, Kaiba's taunt ringing in his ears. He hadn't even _done_ anything to provoke the guy! Was it so much to ask for one peaceful day to spend with his sister?  
  
He took a step forward, tired of being insulted by the cold blue-eyed brunette. "Ya like eatin' your words, Kaiba?"  
  
"What's a little puppy to do, bark at me?"  
  
Serenity tugged lightly on her brother's arm. "Please, don't fight him, Joey. I know you're better than that!"  
  
Joey squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I ain't your dog, Kaiba," he said, turning away dismissively. "Only Serenity's."  
  
((+)~  
  
Another chapter done! Please review, peoples!  
  
I got a request to do a chapter with Esper Roba and his brothers. I thought about doing this, but I don't know much about him. Any information you could tell me would be really helpful! Send a review, or an email. Or the address of a site that has some information. Arigato!  
  
I know how Joey feels . . . I just got overly loved by my hyper 3 year old cousin . . . chasing her down, saving the mannequins, carrying her, having her drive me around by pulling on the hair on either side of my head . . . . ^^ awww, but she's so kawaii 


	3. Hide and go peek! Er, seek!

Windswift: (glares at Fanfiction) I don't know why this is so messed up, but if anyone can tell me how to fix it, please do! It messed up the quotation marks, and I used a LOT of those!  
  
Malik is 3, Isis is 7, and Rishid is 12. If Rishid doesn't really sound like he's twelve, we'll blame it on the fact that he's such a serious person. I also know little or nothing about their underground home and early childhood, so . . . creative liberties! ^^  
  
Note: When little Malik talks, r's and l's become w's, and there are some other letter chances, but those are the main two. Hopefully all of you will be able to figure out what I've typed ^^  
  
Windswift: I did this all in one day, aren't you proud of me?  
  
Chibi Malik: Um . . . yes?  
  
Muse: Smart chibi, ne?  
  
Windswift: Who's doing the disclaimer . . . ?  
  
Chibi Bakura: Mawik is!!!  
  
Chibi Malik: Sanks a wot, Batuwa . . .  
  
Chibi Bakura: ^^ You'we wewcome!  
  
Chibi Malik: (blinks cutely with big chibi lavender eyes) Pwease don't sue Windswif', cause she doesn't wike that, an' she's jus' bowwowing us. She knows she doesn't own us!  
  
Minna-san: Awwwwwww. . . . .  
  
Chibi Malik: (blinks cutely, all confused) What?  
  
Chibi Bakura: (snickers)  
  
Chibi Ryou: ON WIV DA FIC!!!  
  
((+)~  
  
Only For A Sibling  
  
"Wishid!"  
  
The whisper was urgent, as urgent as the little tugging on his robe. Serious golden eyes met wide lavender.  
  
"Can I hide wiv you, pwease?"  
  
Strong tanned arms pulled the source of the whispers into the corner behind him, feeling the little one tuck himself away in the folds of his robes.  
  
"Sank'ou," came the soft response.  
  
Hidden in the protective shadows of his corner by a door and chest, he kept his breathing slow and even, golden eyes watching intently the rest of the room.  
  
The soft sound of footsteps grew closer.  
  
There was a gentle, insistent poking on the back of his leg.  
  
"What?" he asked, more mouthing the question that making sound.  
  
"Ssh, Wishid, she's coming cwoser!" The disapproving lavender glare stared wrathfully up at the golden eyes, which were twinkling with held-back laughter.  
  
The footsteps stopped, and everything was silent except for the little one's suddenly noisy breathing.  
  
"A-HA!" The door flew shut, revealing Isis' bright blue eyes, shining in triumph, and also laying bare the hiding place.  
  
Rishid moved out of the corner, letting himself be tagged "it" repeatedly by his sister. Malik, however, was still in the corner, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, muttering to himself, "She can't see me, she can't see me, I can't see her, so she can't see me . . ." Both Isis and Rishid blinked.  
  
She poked Malik in the chest. "I can still hear you."  
  
"Nuh uh!" he argued, opening his eyes and pointing a finger childishly at Rishid. "It was him bein' so noisy, Wishid gave me 'way!"  
  
Isis crossed her arms, pouting. "You two can't hide together, it's not as much fun!"  
  
Malik put his hands on his hips, closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue, impishly mimicking his older sister. Isis did the same, though adding a "nyehhh!" for good measure.  
  
Rishid chuckled as he watched the proceedings.  
  
"Rishi-id," Isis whined.  
  
"No!" Malik yelped, attaching himself to his brother's leg. "He's wiv me. Wiiiiight?" He looked up at Rishid, blinking cutely with big, adorable, lavender eyes.  
  
Rishid winked at Isis. "Oh, I think I have a fair plan."  
  
Malik's eyes grew wide. "You'we 'apposed to be on _my_ side!"  
  
"No, because only one person can be it." He prodded Malik's nose with a finger. "And that's you."  
  
"Sanks for nofing . . . ." Malik grumbled.  
  
Isis grinned. "Thank you, Rishid!"  
  
Malik put his hands over his eyes and began loudly.  
  
"One, two . . ." he peeked quickly between his fingers, "free, fouw . . ." he peeked again, wondering why Isis hadn't moved yet. "Five . . ."  
  
Isis pulled his hand away. "Malik! This isn't hide-and-go-peek! Now play right!"  
  
"But I is onwy wittle . . ." he defended.  
  
"Malik, you can't cheat!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.  
  
He covered his eyes again, huffing, "Fine, take aww a the fun outta it." [Reminds me of Chibi Me ^^]  
  
Malik began counting again sullenly, this time to himself. However, Rishid was in another room, and didn't hear him start.  
  
"One, two, free, fouw-"  
  
"Malik, will you stop pouting and start counting!"  
  
"I IS WHEN YOU PEOPWE STOP IN'EWWUPTING ME!"  
  
" . . . ."  
  
"ONE!  
  
"TWO!  
  
"FREE!  
  
"FOUW!  
  
"FIVE!  
  
"SIX!  
  
"SEVEN!  
  
"EIGHT!  
  
"NINE!  
  
"TEN!  
  
"Weady owr not, hewe I come!" [Definitely Chibi Me ^^]  
  
Malik took his hands off his eyes.  
  
"Hewwo-o. . . ." He searched behind and under the furniture in the room, but found nothing.  
  
He started wandering the hallway, peeking in doors for likely rooms to search. He spun around a bit, trying to listen for any sounds.  
  
"Whewe awe you guys hiding?"  
  
He thought he heard somebody behind him.  
  
"It's so quiet," he murmured to himself.  
  
Malik turned around to where he'd though he'd heard the noise.  
  
The room was really, really dark, and he couldn't remember what it had been used for.  
  
He poked his head in, nervously brushing some of his golden blond hair out of his face.  
  
"Isis?" he whispered. "Wishid?"  
  
He stepped inside cautiously, trying hard to see _anything_ in the depths of the darkness.  
  
Malik whimpered softly. "I'm scawed, you can come out now."  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Hewwo . . . ?" His voice quavered, close to tears.  
  
He crouched down, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Somebody come find me. . . ." he cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Isis had switched her hiding place three times so far, trying to make it easier, but now she was getting bored sitting behind a sofa, letting her feet stick out obviously.  
  
She jumped up as Rishid poked his head in the doorway.  
  
"Did he find you?"  
  
Rishid shook his head. "I haven't seen or heard anything of him. And it's been too long, even considering it _is_ Malik looking for us."  
  
"Little silly, he probably got bored and went off to do something else without telling us he was quitting," grumbled Isis.  
  
"We'll most likely find him wandering near the kitchen, trying to sneak something to eat." He started down the hall, but turned back when he didn't find Isis following him.  
  
"Owww. . . . my foot fell asleep . . ." She began stomping her foot viciously, trying to wake it up. Her black hair bounced across her shoulders as she hopped vigorously about.  
  
Rishid turned and bent down. "Come, get on."  
  
Isis climbed onto his back so that she was riding pig-a-back. [I think that's what it's actually called . . . don't blame me, talk to my British authors.] "Thank you, Rishid," she murmured in his ear, resting her head on his shoulder. Rishid grunted in response and began walking down the hallway once more.  
  
About halfway to the kitchen, Rishid suddenly stopped.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Isis slid off his back and listened. "Not really."  
  
"It sounds like sobbing," he muttered, looking suspiciously at a dark doorway towards the end of the hall. "I'll give you three guesses as to who, now let's go see if we're right."  
  
Isis ran into the room, calling. "Malik?"  
  
The sobbing abruptly half-stopped, and a pair of wet lavender eyes gazed up, catching the light coming into the room from the hallway.  
  
"I-isis?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him (not being able to pick him up) and led him out of the room. "Shhsh, stop crying, it's okay now."  
  
Upon seeing Rishid, Malik struggled out of her arms and ran over to him, delivering him a sharp kick in the ankle, or at least as sharp a kick as a three-year-old is capable of doing.  
  
"You didn't come find me!" he pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip, silently admonishing the older boy with his watery eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.  
  
A mischievous glint showed in Rishid's golden eyes as he turned his own pouting face on Malik.  
  
"I think it was _you_ who didn't come find _me_."  
  
Malik pondered over that quietly. "You awen't gonna kick me back, awe you?"  
  
"Nope," Rishid shook his head.  
  
Malik gave a loud sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm going to tickle you!" he exclaimed, pouncing on the little boy.  
  
Malik squirmed around in his grasp. "H-hey, stop th-that! I s-said, st- stop! ISIS! Hewp me!!!"  
  
Giggling, Isis tackled Rishid and started tickling him, pining him to the ground. Newly freed, Malik joined in the torture.  
  
"I su-surrender!" Rishid gasped.  
  
Malik sat on his captive's stomach, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Is you sowwy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Weawwy sowwy?"  
  
"Oh, yes, very."  
  
"Otay!" Malik climbed off Rishid. "Oh, anover thing, Wishid."  
  
"What?"  
  
Malik gave an impish grin, lavender eyes sparkling.  
  
"You'we it."  
  
((+)~  
  
Awwww, so kawaii!!! And here I was thinking I'd never find a way to do all three of them ^^ I think it turned out good.  
  
Chibi Malik: (uses chibi eyes) pwease weview! 


	4. Of late night explorations

I think this is the longest chapter yet ^^ Can you tell Ryou is my favorite?  
  
Last chance for anyone who has any suggestions of other siblings I've forgotten! Also, I still would like to know if anyone has any idea what the names of Roba's four brother are or their approximate ages.  
  
If anybody wants to do some fanart for any part of the story, I'd LOVE to see it! ^^  
  
For those who don't know, Amane actually _is_ Ryou's younger sister, though by how much I'm not sure. She dies sometime when she's young, and is only mentioned in the manga (which I don't have. . . . thus my vague explanation). Also, the references to their mom being gone is because she's dead (dun know how many of you know that, but I might as well inform you anyway ^^ ). And if you like this chapter, you should check out my other fic "Forever and Beyond." It's sad but very cute ^^ Now that I'm done advertising, let's get to the end of the notes!  
  
Amane is about 3 and Ryou is about 5. And don't forget, in chibi-speak r's and l's become w's, with the occasional k turned into a t.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Otou-san - father  
  
Daijoubu - Are you alright/I'm alright. It can be used as a question or as a statement. Kinda like "ça va" in French . . but I'm rambling ^^  
  
Arigato - thank you. When I used it, it was changed into chibi-speak to read 'awigato'  
  
Oyasumi - good night. I think that's the right spelling . . . if not, please correct me!  
  
((+)~  
  
Only For A Sibling  
  
Soft footsteps went down the hallway. Breaths, though they were trying to be controlled, accelerated in fear. The shadow loomed tall, dancing wraith- like with the other specters of the night.  
  
There was a creak, a jump, and a startled shriek, stifled but still high- pitched in hysteria. Emerald eyes darted around, searching for an unseen nightmare stalker.  
  
"Pwease. . . go away . . . ."  
  
Amane wanted desperately to run down the hall to her destination, but entering the dark room was even more taboo than standing still and frozen amidst the fears, as taboo as turning around to go back before completing her quest.  
  
Summoning up her courage, step by agonizing step, she crept down the hallway once more.  
  
She approached the doorway, pushing the half-open door all the way, revealing a little more illumination to the once pitch dark room. Afraid to enter, she whimpered softly. "Daddy?"  
  
Amane had no choice now but to go forth into the darkness and wake him up.  
  
Slowly, she crawled up onto the big bed, ready to pounce. However, there was no one there. Emerald eyes went wide. "Daddy?"  
  
She slipped down, checking under the bed. "Daddy?"  
  
The nightmare was forgotten as a horrible realization hit her.  
  
"Daddy weft me. . . . he's gone jus' wike Mommy . . ."  
  
The only person left now was-  
  
"WYOU!"  
  
Forgetting all her previous fears and dismissing all taboos, Amane ran with all haste to her brother's room. Going as fast as her short legs could carry her, she prayed to kami-sama that he was still there.  
  
She stopped in the doorway, eyes frantically searching her brother's bed in the glow of the night-light.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Amane clapped her small hands to her mouth. "Wyou. . . ."  
  
"Ow . . ."  
  
A small, silver-haired head lifted off the ground as Ryou sat up from where he'd fallen, tumbled out of bed at Amane's panicked yell.  
  
She gasped. "Wyou!"  
  
She hurried over to his side and threw her arms around his neck, promptly beginning to hug the life out of the poor boy in her relief.  
  
"Wha. . . ." Ryou dazedly blinked heavy, sleep-filled chocolate eyes.  
  
"You'we awake! You'we awive! You didn't weave wike Mommy and Daddy!" Amane cried out joyfully.  
  
It was the last part that caught his attention.  
  
"Daddy's gone?"  
  
"Uh huh," she replied tearfully.  
  
Ryou gave his little sister a hug. "Aw, he's pwobably just out fow a midnight snack. He'ww be back, you'ww see," he comforted reassuringly.  
  
She sniffed. "Otay. . . ."  
  
"You wanna go back to bed now?" Ryou asked, trying to be helpful in his otou-san's absence.  
  
"No!" Amane yelped, eyes growing wide again. "Thewe's scawy nightmare shadows in my woom! I wanna wait fow Daddy to come home. He'ww get wid of aww the bad things!"  
  
Ryou pouted slightly that his presence wasn't enough to dispel her fears, but consented to her wishes anyway.  
  
"We can go downstairs an' tuwn on the wights, if you wike."  
  
"Otay!" Amane acquiesced, grabbing his hand and smiling trustingly up at him. It made Ryou's little heart melt.  
  
As big brother, he dutifully opted to creep into the open darkness of the hall first, wielding a flashlight in a somewhat threatening manner. [Can Ryou be threatening? Aww, kawaii! He's trying to be tough and brave for Amane ^^ ]  
  
He made it to the stairs without mishap, and peeked over the railing. He started down the steps, all the while checking to make sure nothing was lurking in the darkness below, but halfway down he slipped.  
  
Ryou tumbled heels over head down the remaining stairs, crumpling to a small heap at the bottom.  
  
"Wyou! Daijoubu?!"  
  
Dizzily, Ryou raised himself to a half-sitting position. Amane's face shone pale in the darkness, emerald eyes glowing with worry.  
  
"Daijoubu, 'Mane-chan," he called, before falling back to the floor.  
  
She followed swiftly down the steps and kneeled beside her fallen brother. "How many fingews 'm I howding up?" she asked urgently, shoving her hand in his face.  
  
"Ummm . . . thwee . . .?"  
  
"Weww, how shouwd I know, I can't count!" Amane complained, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Ryou pushed himself all the way up to his feet, swaying slightly from dizziness, but otherwise fine. Going over to the wall, he reached up on his tiptoes and flicked on the light.  
  
"Can we go into the kitchen, Wyou? I need a dwink, I'm thiwsty." ["I need a nee!" O.o wait, that's MY little sister's chibi-speak for 'I need a drink.']  
  
"Suwe!" Ryou chirped, entering said room and turning on the switch in there. Warm light flooded the tiles, welcoming the two journeying into its oasis. "What do you want?"  
  
"Miwk, pwease," Amane ordered, sitting at the table as if in a restaurant.  
  
Ryou grabbed the heavy milk jug, plopping it onto the table, then went to grab a cup out of the drawer.  
  
He twisted the cap off, then lifted the container.  
  
"'Mane-chan, wiww you hewp me pouw?"  
  
"Otay!" Her small hands reached out to steady it so Ryou wouldn't spill. "That's 'nough, stop now." She helped him set it back down, then stood up on her chair and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Awigato!"  
  
Blushing softly, feeling very good and responsible and warm inside, Ryou fumbled to put the cap back on the milk before hefting it up once more to place it back into the refrigerator.  
  
Amane sipped her milk and giggled quietly to herself as she watched him trying to be very grown-up. She was glad he hadn't disappeared too.  
  
Ryou, yawning slightly, went back into the living room and pulled a blanket off its rack. Wrapping it around himself like a cape, he plopped down into an armchair and began to snuggle into the cloth.  
  
Amane followed him, depositing herself into his lap - or at least, where she thought his lap was, it was hard to tell under the blanket folds.  
  
She tilted her head back to face him and blinked her large, innocent, emerald eyes. "Wiww you pway a game wiv me?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No, 'Mane-chan, we should be sweeping."  
  
She pouted slightly. "Pwease, Wyou, my favowitest bwothew in the whowe wide worwd?"  
  
He shook his head again. "No, I'm tiwed."  
  
Amane jumped off his lap. "I'ww do whatevew I want!" With that, she stomped off into the kitchen.  
  
Ryou slowly counted to five, and when she didn't come back, he had an idea.  
  
He picked up a phone and began speaking loudly.  
  
"Hewwo, Daddy? It's me, Wyou. 'Mane-chan won't wisten to me. . . ."  
  
Amane, sulking in the kitchen, heard him and ran to grab her own phone.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, it's me! Whewe awe you?! Wyou's not a good daddy, an' I want you!" She paused to take a breath, and heard the unmistakable sound of the dial tone, definitely not the sound of otou-san's voice.  
  
Dropping the phone, she ran back into the living room, where Ryou stood holding a phone with the faintly guilty and bewildered look of one caught in the act.  
  
"You didn't caww Daddy! Wiaw! (Liar) Waiw! You wied!" Twin emerald orbs bored into him with a serious look to match her flat tone as she continued. "You'we goin' to Heww."  
  
. . .  
  
*blink*  
  
*blink blink*  
  
"I saw it on TV," Amane said by way of explanation. Ryou's mouth formed a little o, as round as his wide chocolate eyes.  
  
Amane yawned widely, then purloined Ryou's blanket and curled up on the sofa. He grabbed a new one and followed suit.  
  
"Oyasumi, 'Mane-chan," he said softly.  
  
Amane murmured sleepily, "Oyasumi, Wyou. An' I'm sowwy you'we goin' to Heww."  
  
((+)~  
  
There was a little more to it, but it was just a cute scene as their otou- san came home, and I was advised by Sakuuya to leave it at the cute line ^^ [arigato for your help, Sakuuya!] But if you really wanna see it, tell me in a review and I'll add it someplace.  
  
Chibi Ryou: Weview, onegai!  
  
Chibi Amane: Othewwise I'ww sen' you to Heww wiv Wyou ^^ (innocent angel look)  
  
Bakura: (snickers) Another acquaintance I can add to the list of people I know in Hell  
  
Ryou: -_- urusai . . . 


End file.
